Eclectic Wisdom
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: /Dedicated to all Narutards/ What would you do to change the world for the better? Our favorite characters share some of their inspiring insights by heart in their own ninja-ish kind of way. Let's hear them out shall we? XD


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**for: all the REAL NARUTARDS. **

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

_**What Would You Do To Change The World For The Better?**_

**Words to live by:**

"**Give it your best in everything you do,  
don't let your weaknesses destroy you,  
and follow and respect those who teach you."  
~ Rock Lee**

"**Teach everyone especially the kids the use of weapons, for self-defense of course!"  
~ Tenten**

"**Inspire people that fate is something you can change.  
You just need to accept and embrace it.  
Then by doing this, learn and persevere to be a better person."  
~ Neji Hyuuga**

"**Teacher and student's good relationship is the key to better learning."  
~ Maito Gai**

"**Make it so every kid would have free meal everyday, so no one would go starving."  
~ Chouji Akimichi**

"**Bring out the best from other people. Don't let them feel inferior about themselves,  
because beauty is something that can be found in every person.  
ps: BLONDES are superior."  
~ Ino Yamanaka**

"**Sleep is the foundation for every born genius."  
~ Shikamaru Nara**

"**STOP SMOKING!"  
~ Asuma Sarutobi**

"**Don't speak of anything that you, yourself cannot do." *glares at Asuma*  
~ Kurenai Yuuhi**

"**Uhh… be.. you..r..se..lf a..nd al…w..a..y..s ha..ve se..l..f con..fi..d.e.n..ce in eve..r..y..th..i..ng.." *faints*  
~ Hinata Hyuuga**

"**Dogs are LOVE" *arf arf*  
~ Kiba Inuzuka**

"**Bugs are LOVE" *buzz buzz*  
~ Shino Aburame**

"**Pigs are LOVE" *oink oink*  
~ Shizune**

"**Preserve beauty. Sake helps sometimes. AND if you're not a very lucky person, DON'T GAMBLE!"  
~ Tsunade**

"**Inspire everyone through Writing."  
~ Jiraiya**

***blushes* "Support Gay Marriages." *steals glances at Orochimaru*  
~ Kabuto Yakushi**

***smiles sweetly* "I agree." *steals glances at Sasuke*  
~ Orochimaru **

**(At the background, Sasuke pukes in disgust)**

"**Make sure that all children have toys *coughs*DOLLS*coughs* to play with."  
~ Kankuro**

"**Learn to love other than yourself. Show everyone the power of LOVE."  
~ Gaara**

"**Take good care of your siblings and beat them sometimes." *winks*  
~ Temari**

**"BLONDES are geniuses! You gotta believe them!"  
~ Konohamaru Sarutobi**

**"Take your daily dose of vitamin C."  
~ Udon**

**"Your hair says it all."  
~ Moegi**

**"Never let a question unanswered.  
Your scars are your best feature."  
~ Morino Ibiki**

**"Stay away from snakes."  
~ Anko Mitarashi**

"**Stay loyal to your own country."  
~ Danzo**

"**Conserve water."  
~ Suigetsu**

"**Don't get too obsessed with your crush.  
Pink sucks!"  
~ Karin**

"**Stay calm at all times. Chillax."  
~ Jugo**

"**Drink milk everyday."  
~ Kimimaro**

"**Let music make you lose control."  
~ Tayuya**

"**Never EVER underestimate the skills of a dog."  
~ Sakon and Ukon**

"**Never EVER mess with long-haired pretty boys."  
~ Kidomaru**

"**Eat right. Support anti-diabetes program."  
~ Jirobo**

"**Explosions, if not handled properly, are dangerous. Yeah!  
And Art is a BANG!"  
~ Deidara**

"**Don't take any advice from a self-proclaimed blonde artist.  
And PATIENCE is a virtue"  
~ Sasori**

"**Be tactful."  
~ Hidan**

"**Save money. Spend wisely."  
~ Kakuzu**

"**Save plants."  
~ Zetsu**

"**Save Marine Life."  
~ Kisame**

"**Don't pretend."  
~ Madara Uchiha**

"**Express yourself more."  
~ Konan**

"**Set higher goals. Be open-minded about everything,  
because with open mind, you can accomplish anything."  
~ Pein**

"**Family is the basic unit of the society. It's the very foundation of our existence.  
Love your family with all your heart, mind, and soul.  
Inspire your little siblings to be the best that they can be. "  
~ Itachi Uchiha**

"**Stop illegal logging."  
~ Yamato**

"**Put a smile on everyone's face."  
~ Sai**

"**Pornographic materials should always have parental guidance. *giggles*  
Don't lie to cover up your pathetic excuses.  
Punctuality is a virtue."  
~ Kakashi Hatake**

"**Tomato is a major food group.  
Avoid pedophiles.  
Never believe your brother's 'next times'.  
When your brother says something, he always means the opposite.  
Never betray your friends.  
Pink pwns red.  
Foreheads pwns glasses.  
Befriending someone as stupid as a cockroach,  
can either ruin you or bring out the best in you.  
Never ever call someone annoying,  
if only in the end you'll end up falling for that person.**

**Hn."**

**~ Sasuke Uchiha**

"**Pink is a fashion statement.  
Control your temper.  
Studying is a must.  
Be proud of your unique features, not everyone is blessed to have it.  
When you attack someone, don't bite them.  
Handle everything with care.  
Never break your friendship with your best friend over a guy.  
Don't ever confess to someone in the middle of the night.  
Always remember that the word 'thank you' is a very very cryptic word.  
Let your weaknesses be your strengths.  
When someone says you're annoying,  
he means 'I love you and stay with me forever'  
you just have to read between the lines *winks***

Shannaro!"

~ Sakura Haruno

"**Ramen is way popular than chocolates!  
Stutter-ish and faint-ish girls are WEIRD.  
Always check the expiration date of your foods especially milk.  
Don't talk when your mouth is full.  
Be quiet sometimes.  
Silence is a virtue.  
Stop being nosy.  
Never talk to PMS-ing girls.  
Teachers can also be a bad influence.  
Change people with all your heart,  
even though sometimes, you're not sure how you do it.  
Just be yourself.  
Your friends will always be your friends,  
no matter how different the paths you have chosen.  
When you do something, give it your best shot!  
Respect is something you're not born with,  
rather, it's something you should work your hardest to acquire.**

**Believe it!"**

**~ Naruto Uzumaki**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**What can I say? I'm a PROUD NARUTARD FTW! :3**

**A/N:**

**~ I originally planned to write this before I work on the 3rd installment of Four Seasons. =]**

**~ So there you have it! Did you get all those? I hope so... XD**

**~ I guess if you're a pure narutard, you'll get them! It's a challenge! haha! teehee.. ^^**

**~ Review? *gives cookie***

**~ See yah! c:**


End file.
